


Despite the problems ...

by peyye2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Relationship(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peyye2808/pseuds/peyye2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to find happiness, first there be many obstacles ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The parts written in bold represent memory of Louis ... I hope you enjoy it

 

 

 

Louis was home, in the city of New York, lying in his room, remembering

 

 

                                                          ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**"Love, when we tell the guys?** _

__

_**"After the concert, when we return to London, baby"** _

__

_**"Good, because I do not want to continue concealing anything," smiled and turned to look at her boyfriend** _

__

_**"I promise you my love" stroking the belly Louis, "when we get there, talk to them, calm, always be with you"** _

__

_**"You must Zayn Malik, I just do not want to spend this pregnancy only"** _

__

_**"That's not going to happen, I love you"** _

__

_**"Me too I love you" and kissed** _

 

__

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

_**Louis was on the phone with Zayn, "baby, because you're going?"** _

__

_**On the other side of the line one annoying Zayn replied, "To your mother obviously did not want me there, so I wanted to avoid a problem here goes"** _

__

_**sigh, "Yes, I know, but my mom is gone, check again"** _

__

_**They were silent for a while until I heard again the voice of her boyfriend** _

__

_**"Louis was thinking and what is best to finish"** _

__

_**Louis, stood on the sofa "What?"** _

__

_**"I think it is best for everyone, I'll take care of the children, but you and I will still be friends"** _

__

_**With tears in his eyes, "but Zayn, you and I talked about this, we would fight for our relationship, we knew this would happen, please come and talk about this" whispering "I love you"** _

__

_**"There's nothing to talk about, think it's easy for me ?, No, but I think is better, I'm sorry" and hung up the phone** _

__

 

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**He left his home with a suitcase** _

__

_**"Where are you going Louis?"** _

__

_**Louis was surprised, not expecting anyone that day, turned and found Zayn** _

_**"What are you doing here?"** _

__

_**"Louis asked you a question?" I approached him** _

__

_**"away from you, where you can hurt me or my children" save the last bags in the car** _

__

_**I grab his arm and turned "You can not leave, but they are also my children, but have you noticed" pushing stronger grip** _

__

_**you trying to break the grip "Zayn hurt me"** _

__

_**"I do not care, we had agreed on something, what the hell are you doing?"** _

__

_**"We have since agreed on many things Malik, and none have met the" release the grip, got into his car** _

__

_**"You can go, get off the fucking car"** _

__

_**"Now what I am doing, to never" pulled the throttle back and leave it to Zayn** _

__

 

 

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

_**Louis returned to London every month to consult with the doctor when she was six months pregnant, she met Zayn and a woman, to leave the office, I try to escape, but Zayn saw him, he ran, but he only reached** _

__

_**"Wait," grabbing the arm** _

__

_**"What do you want?" Trying to lose** _

__

_**"Calm down, I want to know how you are? How are the babies?" trying to touch her belly but Louis ran before he could** _

__

_**"They're fine, thanks"** _

__

_**"You know what will be" looking at belly** _

__

_**"None of your incunbencia" trying to break** _

__

_**"They are my children, of course it's my business, because they do not get a drink and talk, you can not go back Louis are my children"** _

__

_**"We have nothing to talk about, and made things clear, let me or yell"** _

__

_**Zayn let it go, and Louis went as fast as possible Sanatorium** _

__

__

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

 

_**The day of the birth of their children, Lucas and Zoik, Louis was in the room with him I control the delivery doctor, told him someone had visited their children while they were changing** _

__

_**Louis, was confused until he realized it could be "as was the person who saw them?"** _

__

_**the doctor gave him an exact description of Zayn, what I meant was not how he came to know** _

__

_**"I do not want to see any use without my permission"** _

__

_**"Do not worry, the Lord told him that I will not go back, just wanted to introduce the chains that have their children placed with your permission" for the doctor left the room and stared at the Louis chains** _

__

_**"at least his father saw"** _

__

_**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Louis turned to reality when he felt called

 

"Honey, we, had fun with the kids," the man who feels the edge of the bed "are you okay, love?"

 

Louis smiles at Mike, met by chance when I was pregnant, had been crying in the park and went to the console because they became friends after they started a relationship, as they were together,

 

"I'm glad you're here" hug "Yes, I'm tired" I got out of bed "let the children" went to the room, the two children hiding behind the sofa, "where are my beautiful babies?"

 

Zoik and Lucas ran into the "daddy" Louis welcomed them with open arms

 

"As I was in the park?"

 

"Great, daddy, Mike bought me cotton candy and after a bump" Zoik bouncing in the lap of his father, Louis sighed, her daughter was very similar to his other parent physically but his personality was undoubtedly Louis, more when he ate too much sugar

 

"And what you did, honey?" Lucas was much easier, but if your sister wanted to make a joke that was certainly

 

"I played football, Dad, I want to be there and the father also" removed by Louis

 

"I promise to go with you next time," Louis sighed "I think it's time to take a bath and then prepare dinner"

 

"I eat ice cream after dinner" ZOÏK great jump to the lap of her father

 

"No more sugar for today, go play while I prepare the bath"

 

Zoik and Lucas ran to her room, these were the times when Louis could not stop thinking about Zayn, and what was missing

 

maybe I made a mistake of removing their children from, the need, and maybe Zayn too ... maybe it was time to return to London....

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the second chapter, we see the point of view of Zayn are closer to be ... =)

 

CHAPTER 2

 

Meanwhile in London, zayn was sitting at the entrance of sony music, with a picture in hand

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**"Honey, I have something to tell you" Louis approached her boyfriend**

 

**"What happened my heaven" hugging**

 

**"I have something to tell you, maybe it's good or not" watching him biting his lip**

 

**"Tell me love, what happens?**

 

**"... Mmm ... I am. I pregnant "**

 

**He smiled at Louis' Really? I love my love, I'm so happy "him up and spun**

 

**"My love, I Tides" laughing spins Zayn**

 

**"Sorry baby" kissed "I'm happy, very happy" hugging stronger**

 

**"Really, you like the idea" biting her lip**

 

**"I love my love, we will form our family together" support his forehead against Louis**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**...**

 

**"No there's nothing to talk about, think it's easy for me ?, it is not but I think it's best, I'm sorry" and hung up the phone, "I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry" as tears streamed down her cheeks**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**...**

 

**"You can not leave, get off the fucking car"**

 

**"Now what I am doing, to never"" and went**

 

**Zayn stood there watching as Louis stopped he went of his life ...**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**Had gone to accompany a friend to the doctor when he saw him, he was sure it was, Louis would recognize anywhere, I ran until I can reach**

 

**"Waiting" by grasping the arm**

 

**"What do you want" trying to break**

 

**"Calm down, I want to know how are you? How are babies?" trying to touch her belly but obviously Louis ran before he could touch**

 

**"They're fine, thanks"**

 

**"You know what will be" staring at the belly**

 

**"It's none of your business" trying to break**

 

**"are my children, of course it is my business, because they do not get a drink and talk, you can not go again Louis, are my children"**

 

**"We have nothing to talk about, and we made it very clear things, let me or yell"**

 

**Zayn and Louis released him out as quickly as possible Sanitarium where her friend was approached**

 

**"That was Louis?"**

 

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**"You know it's going to be, Niall" were in a coffee shop a few blocks from her home drinking tea**

 

**"If a girl and a boy, Louis was ecstatic with the news" sigh "I think you should try to talk to him"**

 

**"The couple, as we wanted," sighed with regret "I do not try to call a thousand times, when I saw him in the office, but I have not even heard, do not want to alter it, do not want anything to happen"**

 

**"I know, Harry and Liam have tried to convince him, but Louis is so stubborn"**

 

**"I only support it? Once babies are born I'll try again"**

 

**"I do not think it's right, are his children too, Zayn"**

 

**"Brother, let, and when children are born to speak again" looking nervous, "could you help me with something"**

 

**"Yes, whatever you want"**

 

**"'Buy some stuff for the kids, you could give in his name, do not want to just throw them away because they are mine**

 

**"I'm going to do, but once you spend time going to say" stares**

 

**"Ok, let me ask you something else"**

 

**"What?" Stirring her tea**

 

**"When you're born, you tell me, just to know"**

 

**"Ok" shaking his head negatively, "know that this should not be so" Zayn looked annoyed "ok, ok, I'll say no more"**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**Zayn was leaning watching TV when he felt his phone "Hello"**

 

**"Hey Bro" Zayn Niall's voice came across the phone**

 

**"What happened? Trouble with Harry?" Harry and Niall came to fight for their views on Zayn and Louis, who made it a bit annoying**

 

**"No, no, everything is fine with Harry, but he was still upset happen" sigh "call to let you know that were born"**

 

**he rose from the couch, "What are your weight ?, As They call? Answers Niall" as he walked to the door**

 

**"If you're quiet I could answer" exasperated**

 

**"Sorry, sorry, but it says that" suddenly stop before opening the door, "no, wait are the same clinic as usual?"**

 

**"Yes, if the usual" Zayn grabbed the car keys and went, listening to what Niall said "Well as I said, well, the baby weighed seven pounds and 200 pounds two girls"**

 

**"How are they called?" entered the car**

 

**"The girl Zoik Ayleen, and child Zayn Lucas"**

 

**"I put my name" Her eyes filled with tears**

 

**"If I let someone seems to come"**

 

**"Thanks bro"**

 

**"No need to thank me, we are friends, we are"**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**zayn arrived at the hospital and was watching the babies from the outside "Hi babies are so cute, I am your father"**

 

**"Excuse me, who are you" Zayn turned around and saw a doctor for**

 

**"Sorry, I'm a friend of Mr. Tomlinson'm simply know their children, they can put these chains" Zayn saw the doubt in the face of the doctor, "Please stay with me if you want, just five minutes"**

 

**"Okay, just five minutes, I should take with his father"**

 

**The two entered Neonatology, the doctor began to look at some papers, while Zayn was with their children, "hello, my babies are beautiful, are not going to understand, but dad will not be with you, but want you to know that I love you and always will want despite what others may say to you, I brought something for you "sack chains pockets" These are for you, so I have this "put the chains on each" will lift up his daughter and she kissed the head "my princess, will be as beautiful as her dad, I love to be there, but I know everything will look good, I love my little princess" kissed him on the head and set, grabbed baby "my champion, my beautiful baby, you have to take care of his father and sister, I're the man of the family now, I love my Champion" I lay in his crib**

 

**"Seño have to take the kids," said Dr. Zayn approaches**

 

**"Yeah, yeah, okay, I'm done" wiping the tears**

 

**"It feels good?"**

 

**"Yes, yes, I'm going to ask a favor, if I do not let me go"**

 

**The doctor looked at him sympathetically and nodded, took the babies and Zayn will stand there with tears in his eyes**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**It was a month talking to Niall about their children, kept abreast of all "When are you leaving?"**

 

**"Tomorrow at eleven here, I think that ten of them will be at the airport" the other side of the line felt like a sigh, "Brother, you should try to talk to"**

 

**The short before Niall keep talking "Thank Ni, now I do not feel like talking about it," I cut the call**

 

**the next day he went to the airport and saw afar before going "Goodbye My Love" dropped a tear**

 

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**niall were with Zayn home watching a football match**

 

**"How are things going with Harry?"**

 

**"Better, they decided to leave the matter for the peace of both, he has his opinion and I have mine, both believe the same thing only he thinks just gotta let it, as I believe that these evil, you must act, but the reality is I'm madly in love with that idiot and I can not be angry with long "they laughed," by the way, I have something like "pulling something out of his pocket**

 

**"What?," Zayn looked at Niall posted a picture**

 

**"They are my children, thanks Ni" "I'll try to put a little more and spend a little Louis"**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

Zayn came back to reality, he was stroking photo

 

"Ahi my babies are almost four years, and I did not see them, I wonder if you know me, I'd give anything to see you again" in a voice that felt so keep the fast photo

 

"Daddy"

 

"Brianna, honey, do you need?"

 

Zayn with Perrie had a daughter, who had been dating for a while before Louis started dating, during that time she was pregnant, but had lost it two years later, three months after their children Louis had been born, Perrie appeared at her door with a baby a year saying that she was his daughter

 

"Dad you're doing?"

 

"Nothing, honey, go for ice cream, you like?" 

 

"If Daddy, buy wrist morning walk"

 

"Sure, I'll buy it after you"

 

while in the USA, Louis after dinner with their children, and put them to bed each in his bed, was still thinking of going to London in two days was the birthday of your children, why not take them with her dad? every passing moment convinced him the idea more...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis went to the kitchen, where Mike was waiting with a cup of tea 

"They are asleep?" Mike asked, taking a sip of his tea 

"If, by luck," sat down, took a sip of tea and sighed 

"These rare ?, okay" 

"Mmm ... I was thinking back to London" taking a sip of his tea 

"What?" Looking in disbelief 

"It would be a couple of days, not much, I miss my home, in addition to this children, about children's birthday, I thought I could celebrate with their uncles, cousins and ..." silent 

"Your other parent" Mike term 

"If they want to see and I can not prohibírselos" Miro 

"That would not have happened if you had left with my name" 

"It would not be fair, have her father, who did not want to be with me is one thing, but he always wanted to be with them, I have made many mistakes in recent years" refute 

"Very well, if you think it's better to go, I can not go with you, but I will in a few days" 

"Ok, I want to spend the last months of the year and see how things go between children and Zayn" Louis knew that Mike did not like the idea of going to London, but had already decided 

"Ok, I'm going home" out the door "Let me know when you are flying? She kissed him on the lips 

"Yeah, I'll call the airport to see if I can get something for tomorrow, but will be after his birthday" 

"I do not think it's a good idea, but if you are determined" 

"If I am, I will not argue with you before I go" 

"Okay, sorry, do not want" gave her another kiss, "See you tomorrow, Love" 

"Ok, see you tomorrow" 

Louis É called that night at the airport and have a flight the next morning, then called Harry and Liam will say, Mike and schedule,  
the next morning he got up early in order to accommodate your things, make breakfast and went to wake their children 

"Honey, wake up" kissed his head and moved Zoik in bed, "Come on, love, awakens" 

"Ummm, I do not want, it's early, Daddy" 

"I know baby, but daddy has a surprise for you, do you want to travel to London to see Dad? 

Zoik sat on the bed "Papa" 

"If, at eleven o'clock we go to London to spend his birthday with him, get up and go to breakfast while I finish putting things 

"If Dad" jumping on the bed 

"Let's go to breakfast, love, I'll wake your brother" Smiling 

Zoik got out of bed and ran to the kitchen but no, he went to his brother's room and woke him up 

Lucas came running "Let's see Daddy" I lifted Luis 

"If we're going to see Santa, to spend his birthday with him," smiled 

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" cried the two boys 

"Well go to breakfast while I finish with this" 

Louis time to prepare everything, at nine in the morning Mike was standing at his door 

"Hello Love" 

"Hi, honey" Louis kissed 

"Are you ready? They will do later" 

"Yes, you're all set, let's go, do not want to miss the flight" 

They left for the airport, and once embarked sleeping children, Louis began thinking about what would happen in those days, just asking God everything went well for the sake of their children ...


	4. Chapter 4

The arrival in London was heavy, Louis did not think it could have been worse

 

**\---------------------**

 

**Harry, Liam and Niall were waiting at the airport, while Sophia had been waiting with kids in the house of Louis**

**"Uncle, uncle" Zoik ran to Harry, he reached down and lifted**

**"Hello princess, how is my beautiful girl," Harry said with a smile**

**"Ok, let's spend our birthday with papa" Lucas nodded, the boys were silent**

**"Why do not you go home and get some rest," Niall said changing the subject, Louis seemed odd, but said nothing**

**When they reached the house of Luis, told the children to go play in the yard with Sophia, he sat with the boys in the kitchen to ask what's going on**

**"Well, what's happening?" Louis said, taking a sip of tea**

**"What are you talking about?" Liam said, looking nervous**

**"All I know is that something happens, I will not take my kids with Zayn until you know what's going on, I'll warn you now"**

**"Harry sighed" Ok, but wanted to say, but gave no chance "**

**"Yes, yes, go to point"**

**"Zayn is with Perrie"**

**"What?" I look at him incredulously**

**Niall hurried talk "Not because he wants"**

**"No, of course not," he said sarcastically**

**"Louis is true ... listen, Perrie made him believe that his daughter Brianna is” ... “Do you remember that she lost the baby? " Louis nodded  "Apparently not lose because it came with a baby under one year old in her arms after you left” ... “and said it was his if he wanted to be part of his life would have to live with them "**

**"From what I want with it, if you know you don´t love it"**

**"I know Louis ... it's crazy .... always has been," Liam said**

**"I can´t believe" Louis sighed "I don´t know what to do”… “I don´t want trouble ... "his head on the table**

**"Lou think it's time you see them, he always wanted to see them, it's been almost four years," Liam said, and took her hands "do not let more time pass"**

**"I do not know, I'll think"**

 

**\---------------------**

 

Louis came back to reality when his son said

 

"Daddy, when will come Daddy?" Luke hugged and smiled

 

"I do not know, honey," stroking her hair "in the evening for dinner, maybe"

 

"I want to see him," said his daughter smiling

 

He sighs and gets up from the grass, "Ok, I'll see if coming soon"

 

children "siiiiiiiiiiii" jump

 

"Play in silence until I get back, okay," I look at both primarily Zoik

 

"No Dad, we'll be fine," two

 

Louis entered the house, Niall sat watching television

 

"You could call Zayn, I want to talk to"...


	5. Chapter 5

"You could call Zayn, I want to talk to"

 

"Yes, yes, I'll call" Niall pulled the phone out of pocket fast

 

"I do not want him here, do not want the kids to see it before talking with, cítalo in The river Coffee, please"

 

"Ok" Niall call Zayn, responded to minutes

 

"Dude, how are you? As is my favorite nephew, "said Zayn

 

"A few will you say the same, Malik" Niall laughed "Dude, I'm with someone who wants to see"

 

"Tell Harry to call yourself is not fun to talk to me, and we talked about that" a false scolding

 

He laughed again, "Not Harry, I swear, is ... is Louis" look where Louis "Need to talk to you"

 

"Lou Louis, when I arrive? Tell me where you want me, I'll be there, "said fast

 

"arrived today, go to the River Café, Tea wait there"

 

"Yes, yes, I am going there in twenty minutes I get, thanks Niall"

 

"Not to friend, until then" hung up and looked at Louis "says it in twenty minutes,"

 

"Ok" moving his nervous hands, "come with me, please," smiled nervously

 

"Sure, bro, I'll tell Harry to watch the kids for us"

 

Niall and Louis went to the cafeteria, knew this was not going to be easy, wanted Zayn with their children, but did not know if she wanted in her life, and unfortunately, if she was with her children would have to be with him, sat down to wait five minutes after I get zayn, stare a while Louis

 

"Hi! How are you?" Zayn said nervously

 

"Well, friend, why not take a seat, I will ask for your tea" Niall gets up and stands alone

 

"Sit Zayn we need to talk" Louis looked, still as handsome as before, if things had been different

 

"When did you come?"

 

"I came today at noon, the children wanted to spend her birthday here with his uncles and you and I can not continue prohibiéndoselo" look back "Zayn All I want is that my children are safe"

 

"I want to see Louis, I really want to see them, they are my children, I just want to spend time with them"

 

"Zayn listen, I understand, but do not want problems with Perrie" Zayn looking "Yes, I heard of their situation and did not know that, it is clear that had not come if you do...  the last thing I need is a problem in my life "

 

"She will not get them Lou, I will not let that happen, I much I missed all these years not want to miss more"

 

Louis sigh and whisper "do not want her hurt them"

 

"It's not going to Lou, I will not let you near them or you"

 

"Ok, ok" sigh "Not much to say, you know everything" Zayn looked at Louis' Zayn is not stupid, I know the guys had things but do not tell me. ..I told the guys that worked here and had no time to go to EE.UU.  and called them while they slept "

 

"Don´t worry Lou, will not say anything to doubt what you say, as you say to the boys and I talked, I'll do anything for them against you"

 

"Ok, are at home, waiting, told them I was coming for you, Niall and I have to do some shopping for birthday, if you want to join or prefer to go straight, Harry is there"

 

"I'll go with you, I prefer that you're there," he said nervously

 

Zayn was done was in his life again, there was no turning back now missing their children, hoping not to get hurt, Zayn had sworn not to, but could not be trusted, not yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first story I go, I hope you like it, try to update soon .... thanks for reading =)


End file.
